


Illusions

by captainamergirl



Series: 90210 Drabble Series [1]
Category: 90210 (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Liam tries to figure out how to be the guy Naomi needs and deserves.





	Illusions

He wants to prove to her that he can be a good guy. That he can be a standup guy. She deserves that much. She may protest if she were ever described this way, but she _is_ a good girl. A loving girl, a trusting girl, a forgiving girl, and she's giving him yet another chance to get it right, to show her he appreciates her. And he does appreciate her. She's pretty, she's fun, she's not too difficult to understand and she never asks too much of him though he knows she wants so much more.  
  
So he puzzles for a good while about how he can show her that he can be the guy she needs, that he wants a chance to prove he can be the guy that she deserves. The one she can depend on. He isn't used to caring how girls or anyone basically perceives him but she's special enough. She might not be "The One" but then he never did believe in that ideology anyway. "The One" is the person of the moment, the person sharing your bed and your body fluids until they get tired of your aloof, damaged shtick and walk away like all the others before them.  
  
He hears her mention that she would like nothing more than to be in New York when it snows this winter but that she can't afford to go since her daddy cut off all her credit cards and her sister stole her inheritance. So he thinks he will do something to show her that he's that guy for now.  
  
He rents one of those big, fake snow machines and brings it to her apartment. He tells her to close her eyes and wait. He hits the button and saunters back over to her as the "snow" begins to fall. Cool and crisp like the real thing even though it looks so fake. "Ohmigod!" she screams. "What is this for?"  
  
"You don't like your winter holiday in New York?"  
  
She smiles and shakes her head. "No. Of course I do. I love it. I'm just surprised ... I mean you went all out. For me. No one really has done something so awesome for me like this before. Like, ever."  
  
"Well I did it because I ... love you," he says.  
  
She chuckles and wraps her arms around him, pulling him close. "You don't have to lie. I'm already sleeping with you."  
  
He chuckles too. "I do love you, Naomi. I didn't know it before but seeing you so happy right now ... I do. I just do."  
  
And he did. He realizes it then when they start to dance and he notices how she fits so perfectly under his chin and he loves the way she smells - like something sweet and yet sexy. Just like her. He loves everything about her but of course he worries. When you love someone, they walk away. That's all he knows in his life, that's been the pattern since his father walked out on him when he was four years old, but for now he can live in the illusion that he knows what love is, knows how to receive it, and knows how to give it in return.


End file.
